Before They Met!
by Princ3ss St3phii
Summary: Veronica and Logan have never met before until now where Veronica helps Logan to find his mother but what will happen after that? R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**Veronica Mars**

**Chapter 1**

Before Logan and Veronica met what was life like for them?

Love. It is such a hard word to say, but what is the meaning of love, what is it like to be loved. Logan Echolls' is the hottest guy in school and everyone want to be his friend, expect for Veronica Mars the crime fighter, who thought Logan was a male slut, a player, but how could she judge him if she has never met him. Veronica's best friend Tessa Black, how was always by her side, they did everything together apart from the crime.

Veronica and Tessa are walking into school.

"Isn't Logan the hottest guy on earth?" Tessa was staring at Logan and Veronica added, "That's if you like a player." Tessa stopped and looked at Veronica and said "How can you judge him if you have never even met him before," then Veronica added, "How can you like him if you haven't even met him?" They just stood there in silence, laughed and walked to there lockers.

Meanwhile in the land of Logan Echolls he was talking to his best mate Dick about what happened over the weekend.

"Logan mate, so how was that chick… Chloe was she good?" Dick asked winking at Logan, "What do you think mate? It was good, and what about you and your girl?" Logan added, "She was okay, she has been calling me for the last 2 hours and now I have to turn of my phone." Logan laughed and walked off.

Logan wasn't feeling to good lately because his mum disappeared with out a trace and he was worried for her, and he hadn't told anyone, but he had to tell but who? As he was walking to his locker and thinking about his mum he knocked into Veronica. "Oh man I am so sorry." Logan said and helps Veronica pick up her papers, "Thanks," Veronica said with a smile on her face, "Oh I am sorry do I know you?" Logan said, "Why would you, I am not a slut." She started to walk off, Logan caught up to her and said, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" "I think you know what I mean Logan Echolls'."

"I still didn't catch a name girly?" Logan asked again, "You will never know!" Veronica said and walked away. Logan just stood there and watched this girl walk away.

At lunch Logan saw the girl sitting down 5 tables away, then asked his mate Dick, "Hey Dick, do you know that blonde girl over there?"

"Why?" Dick asked, "Oh just wondering," Logan said, "It Veronica Mars and that's her friend Tessa or Jess, Veronica is the girl that you go to if you need help like finding anyone." Lisa said and then continued talking to her friends. Logan though about it for a while and then said to Dick "See ya later mate." And walked off before Dick could say anything. Logan followed Veronica around for the rest of the day.

The next day Logan got to school early and put a note in Veronica's locker and it said

Hey Veronica,

Please meet me behind classroom P19 at 8:00.

Don't be late

From…

When Veronica got to her locker the note dropped out and onto the floor she picked it up and read it. She didn't know what to do. So she went though her bag to find the pepper spray that her dad gave her and put it in her pocket and walked to where the note said.

When she got there to her amazement she found Logan there waiting for her. She stared to walk away then Logan grabbed her arm and said, "Wait please Veronica I really need your help." Logan looked stared into her eyes, and then Veronica said, "What do you want?" Veronica stood there listening to what Logan had to say and was writing down what he said as well. After Logan had told Veronica, she said "Okay meet me out side the girls bath room at the east end at beginning of lunch she started to walk off, "Why there?" Logan asked.

"Why not, do you want to keep this quite, or let everyone know that you are talking to me at the library, just meet me there okay." She walked off.

At lunch Veronica waited for Logan at the girls' bathroom but he never showed up, so she walked to the courtyard to she him sitting at the table with his friends, she walked over to Tessa and sat down. Tessa asked, "Are you okay Veronica?" "Yes I am, I just have a lot on my mind, I will call you tonight okay." "Why were are you going?" Tessa asked, "I am going home, see ya."

Veronica got up and walked to her car. Once she got to her car she sat down in the drivers seat and was just about to drive off when someone knocked at the other side of the car. She saw it was Logan and drove off, so Logan ran to his car and got in a followed her. Veronica saw that he was following her so she pulled over her car at Starbucks and got out, Logan pulled up behind her, she walked to his window. Logan put down his window and Veronica asked "what the hell are you doing following me asshole?" Veronica said in a mad voice, "I just want to talk to you if that is okay?" "NO just leave me alone." She ran across the road and down to the beach, Logan though that she need time so he went and got her a coffee at Starbucks.

Logan found Veronica on the beach crying he walked over to her and sat down. She looked up at Logan, and he smiled back at her, she had a tear running down her face, Logan ran his hand across her face to whip the tears away, then he asked her, "Why are you crying?" she didn't say anything for a few seconds then she said, "My mum did the same." Logan handed her the coffee, and she continued "But I found her, and she didn't want to come home, I said that we could be a happy family again, but she said that she was never happy. Now she has a new life with her boyfriend, they live in this little apartment in San Fran, and she said to me, that she never want to see me again." Veronica started to cry again, and Logan put his arm around her, and he just looked out at the water.

By BoyToyFan

Please R&R thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica Mars 

**Chapter 2**

Once Veronica calmed down they walked back to there cars then Veronica said, "Thanks for that Logan, I really just need to tell someone."

"My door is always open." Logan added, "Thanks, I will still help you find your mother if you want to?"

"Okay cool, so do you want to go and hang out tonight?"

Veronica smiled and then said "Oh, no thanks, thanks anyway I better get home and it getting late, do you want to meet at school tomorrow?" Logan looked puzzled, "I want to find so more stuff about your mum?"

"Okay." So Veronica told Logan where to meet her and they said their goodbyes and got in there cars and drove off.

When Veronica got home her dad wasn't home so she had the house to herself and didn't know what to do, so she went to her bedroom and when on line and started to have a conv with Tessa. Tessa was asking all these questions about Logan and her. Veronica always told Tessa everything but not this. She told her that they met at school and talked about his mother. When Veronica and Tessa had finished talking Veronica went to the kitchen and ordered some pizza. Once she hung up the phone there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Logan standing there.

"What are you doing here Logan?" Veronica asked. "Well first I followed you home and then…." Veronica stopped him then said, "You followed me home?" "Yes" Logan said. Veronica stood there for a second and then said, "Okay come in."

Logan walked in and Veronica closed the door behind him.

They walked into Veronica room. She sat at her desk and Logan sat on the bed. They sat there and talked for a while then Logan said, "Dude I am so hungry I could eat a… eat a… HORSE!!! Do you have any food in this house."

Veronica wasn't paying any attention to Logan and was reading information on Lyn looking at her credit card detail and it said that the last time she used it was 5 days ago to buy a ticket to Australia.

"Logan come here!" Veronica yelled, Logan came with pizza in both hands. "You might want to have a look at this, I was looking at Lyn credit card and the last time she used it was to buy a ticket to Australia.

"Okay thanks Veronica, looks like I am off to Australia," he started to walk of and Veronica grabbed his hand.

"I have some more bad news Logan, I looked at the fight and it said that it never landed there, the report said that they drifted of course and the plane was gone, and they couldn't get in contacted with the pilot. They think they all died Logan."

Logan started to cry, he dropped the pizza and started to hit the wall with his fist. Veronica tried to stop him, but he kept on punching the wall. Finally Veronica grabbed his hand and sat him on the bed and she sat next to him. Logan then put him head in her lap. Veronica was then stocking his hair.

Once Logan had stopped crying he didn't move his head, they sat there and talked Logan then said, "I can't believe that she is gone, I never really told her that I love her, and that she was the best mother in the world." When Logan said that Veronica had tears in her eyes. Then she added "I know how you feel Logan, that's why now I tell my dad everyday that I love him for who he is and that his is the greatest father in the world. So you need to tell everyone you love that you love them." Logan sat up and nodded. Veronica stood up and said, "Logan come and wash your hand." Logan stood up and followed her to the bathroom and she did first aid on him. The all of a sudden she heard the door open, then she said "Logan get in my room before my dad sees you." She turned of the water and Logan went to her room.

Veronica walked out to the kitchen and said, "Hey Sheriff Mars, aka dad." Veronica said with a smile on her face, and went to huge Keith then Veronica said, "God dad, you really stink, please go and have a shower."

"Okay anything for my princess Veronica." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked in to the bathroom. She waited until she heard the shower going before she went to Logan. Once the shower started she walked into her bedroom.

"You have to go Logan, now!!" Veronica said as she was pulling him out of her room.

"Anything for Princess Veronica!" Logan said mocking her. "Okay sorry, are we still on for tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"Why? I have solved your case there is no need for us to met." Veronica said.

"That's what you think!" Logan said, "If you change your mind I will be at school tomorrow waiting for you.'

Veronica didn't know what to say so she smiled and said goodbye to Logan and closed the door.

"Who was there Veronica." Keith asked.

"No one dad, no one."

By BoyToyFan

Please tell if you like it and if you think if Veronica will met Logan and please R&R and have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year all fanfic readers!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Veronica Mars**

Chapter 3 

It was 7 o'clock the next day and Logan was at school waiting for Veronica. So while he was waiting he was reading a book of English. While he was reading the book a note dropped in it and it said

Hey Logan

You didn't think I would come

But I did turn around

From… 

Logan turned around to find Veronica standing there.

"Hey Veronica, have a seat." Logan said as he pointed to the seat next to him. Veronica walked over to the other side of the table and sat down.

"So how are you feeling today Logan?" Veronica asked.

"Not so well, I didn't get any sleep last night. I told my dad last night and he wasn't very happy. So I left and haven't been home since."

"Oh My God Logan, where did you go?" Veronica asked very worried.

"Well I just drove around in my car, I was trying to think of people to call, and I thought of you." Logan said.

"Well Logan I will give you my number, and you can call me when ever you need to talk okay." Veronica told Logan. Veronica put her number in Logan's phone and Logan did the same.

"Well I better go before anyone sees us, so see ya late Logan." Veronica said as she started to walk away.

"Veronica." Logan yelled and she turned around, "I don't care if people see us together." Logan added.

"But I do Logan." Veronica said and walked to her car.

-------------

Later that day at lunch Logan was sitting down at the table with Dick and his mates and he saw Veronica walking to a table. So he got up and walked over to Veronica. Once we got there he said to her "Hey Veronica."

Veronica just kept on walking over to Tessa. He just stood there and watch them laugh and talk to each other.

Then Dick walked over to Logan and asked Logan, "What the hell are you looking at!"

"Nothing mate, what you want Dick?" Logan asked.

"We were just about to wag the rest of the day, you in?" Dick asked.

"No mate, but I will catch up with you later okay!" Logan said, then Logan and Dick did there hand shake. Dick then walked back to his table of friends.

When Logan looked back around at Veronica she was gone, but her friend wasn't. He walked over to the table where Tessa was sitting. He sat on the other side of the table like Veronica did to him.

"Hello." Logan said, "What's your name again?"

"Hello…My name…umm…is Tessa…Logan Echolls." Tessa said, she was so nervous when Logan talked to her.

"Okay Tessa, what can you tell me about your friend Veronica?" Logan asked.

"Veronica!" Tessa yelled, "Why the hell do you want to know about her? I though you liked you and you want to know about my best friend." Tessa stood up and walked away.

Logan was left sitting there with everyone looking at him.

-----------

Once Veronica pulled up outside Tessa's house, Tessa told Veronica about what had happened to her and what Logan asked her.

"Is there something that you are not telling me Veronica?" Tessa asked.

"Well you see Tess, Logan came to me for help." Veronica said.

"What kind of help, helping to find his brain." Tessa added.

"No, about his mother." Veronica said.

"Oh, I didn't mean what I said Veronica." Tessa said.

"He came over to my house and we were looking for signs about her, and we found out that she died." Veronica said, with tears coming to her eyes.

"How did she die?" Tessa asked.

"In a plane crash, in the middle of the ocean, she was flying to Australia." Veronica added.

"Oh My God Veronica I am so sorry." Tessa said.

They sat in the car for about five minutes just talking about stuff. They said there goodbyes and Veronica drove off.

While she was driving she was thinking about what Logan said to Tessa. So she decided to drive over to Logan's house.

She walked up to the door and rang the bell. Logan answered the door.

"Hey Veronica, I was just about to call you, do you want to come inside?" Logan asked.

"No thanks, what is this that I hear about you talking to my friend about me for?" Veronica asked.

"How's at the door Logan?" Aaron called out from the living room.

"No one you know dad." Logan yelled back.

"No one that is really nice Logan." Veronica said.

Then Aaron was at the door and said, "Hello young lady, I am Aaron." He put his hand out for a handshake.

Veronica was polite and shacked his hand and said, "I am so sorry for your loss Aaron."

"Loss?" Aaron looked puzzled and looked at Logan and said "Loss?"

"Oh I am sorry I thought Logan told you, I am Veronica Mars and your son hired my to find your wife." Veronica said.

"Dad!" Logan said and Aaron put his hand up to Logan.

"She is dead Aaron I am so sorry." Veronica said and had a few tears in her eyes.

TBC….

This story will not be updated in a while because I am going away for a month so please still R&R please and have a happy and safe New Year!!!

Love BoyToyFan xoxo


End file.
